capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rockman Online
was a Korean MMORPG computer game and a spin-off title in the Mega Man series of action science fiction platformer games. The game was announced in June 2010 and was a joint project of Capcom and Neowiz Games. The game was near the final stageshttp://www.rockmancorner.com/2011/09/rockman-online-development-continues.html and had a promotion to name two NPCs, the winner being able to beta test Rockman Online.http://www.rockmancorner.com/2012/02/rockman-online-beta-key-contest.html However, the winner of the contest, Amunshen,http://www.rockmancorner.com/2012/02/give-warm-welcome-to-deneb-and-phoebe.html didn't receive any news from the contest,Protodude's Rockman Corner: New Rockman Online Artwork Emerges (Update: Game is Likely Cancelled) and a message from the game's artist suggested that the game was cancelled, possibly due to NeoWiz undergoing a restructuring in 2012.Protodude's Rockman Corner: NeoWiz Restructuring, Rockman Online Development Affected In March 2013, NeoWiz announced that Rockman Online was cancelled.Protodude's Rockman Corner: NeoWiz Confirms It: Rockman Online is Dead Gameplay The game has four known types of playable characters classes: X Type, Zero Type, Duo Type and Cinnamon Type. The playable characters aren't the actual X, Zero, Duo and Cinnamon, but rather a Reploid that can copy the DNA of legendary Reploids and take on their appearance and abilities.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Online Website Is Live Protodude's Rockman Corner: Even More Rockman Online Tidbits *The X Type can perform a charge shot and Nova Strike. Nova Strike is executable after taking a certain amount of damage. Further, X's new armor allows him to have additional mobility in deep sea and mountains. *The Zero Type is a melee character uses the Z-Saber, being able to perform multiple attacks. He is able to double jump to reach high areas. When equipped with armor, Zero's defense increase and he is able to attack multiple enemies at once. Zero cannot gain new weapons. *The Duo Type is a heavy-class character that attack foes with his fist, which can be powered up to increase damage. Rocket and a "cross-beam" make up the rest of his arsenal. When equipped with armor, Duo can fly for a brief period of time. He is immune to virus type enemies, but as a trade off, he cannot utilize other weaponry. The game also has two main groups: UCA (United Continent Association) and URA (Ultimate Reploid Association). *The UCA acts like the government of Rockman Online, and disperses its military forces (the players) to intervene in large scale political, economic, and military activity. Behind these skirmishes is the URA. *The URA is a separatist organization, made up of villainous Reploids that aim to disrupt society with terrorism. The UCA is constantly battling them to quell these conflicts. Whether it be small or large scale activity, the UCA is always on the scene to combat them, although they've lost many areas to their influence. The battles unfold in Fortress Gaia, a large military facility that houses various areas, such as a large forest and a city monorail, having differentiated play experience based on the player.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Online Artwork Surfaces Story Rockman Online takes place in the distant future, where the characters from the Mega Man and Mega Man X series had long since passed away, including the Maverick threat. Believing the threat of Mavericks are gone for good, society is taken by surprise one day when a large number of Mavericks began to wreak havoc. In response, the UCA (United Continent Association), initiates the production of copies of X, Zero and Duo, among other heroes, to combat the rampant Mavericks. The UCA went so far as to embed the DNA of the original heroes onto a chip housed within the copy bodies to further enhance their abilities in an effort to make them as legitimate as possible. The Mavericks associated with Rockman Online are actually rebuilt and heavily customized versions of enemies from the past, produced in a similar manner to the X, Zero and Duo copies. Protodude Rockman's Corner: Rockman Online Plot Details Surface Characters The game features characters from the original Mega Man and Mega Man X series, and some enemies from the Mega Man Zero series. Original *Irene *Deneb *Phoebe Classic Mega Man series *Mega Man (Rockman) *Proto Man (Blues) *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Bass (Forte) *Duo *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Air Man *Wood Man *Pharaoh Man *Stone Man *Cloud Man *Enker *Punk *Ballade *Yellow Devil ''Mega Man X'' series *X *Zero *Axl *Cinnamon *Signas *Iris *Colonel *Alia *Layer *Pallette *Nana *Sigma *Isoc *Ferham *Scarface *Professor Gaudile *Dr. Psyche *Sting Chameleon *Flame Hyenard *Maoh the Giant Gallery Image:RMOAlia.png|Alia Image:RMO_Layer.png|Layer Image:RMO_Pallette.png|Pallette Image:RMODuo.png|Duo Image:RMOGroup.png|Promotional artwork. Videos File:Mega Man Online Teaser Trailer References Trivia *The music in the teaser trailer uses a remixed version of Drill Man's theme. External Links *[http://blog.naver.com/rmonline Rockman Online Official Blog] *''MegaMan Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Canceled Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Mega Man X Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Crossover Games Category:PC Games